Uzumaki: A Lone Fox
by Painsake
Summary: What if Naruto never stole the scroll, never learned the shadow clone jutsu? what if he didn't graduate? how would things change for the village, for team 7? What would Naruto do to become a shinobi?
1. Failure

A Lone Fox - This is what would have happened if Naruto had been missing when Mizuki tried to steal the scroll. If he never stole the scroll, and never learned shadow clone jutsu

**Failure!**

_For the Sake of Pain_

* * *

Hinata watched from behind the tree as Naruto walked out of the exam room. She had been waiting there to see if he had passed. But the look on his face as he walked out told her the answer.

He had failed. It meant that he wouldn't be on any team. And that meant this was probably the last time she would have the chance to confess.

Except... he just looked so down. She thought maybe it would cheer him up, but what if he didn't accept her feelings? What if he thought she was just pitying him? Besides Hinata knew that Naruto liked Sakura; He was constantly asking her out. Though, Hinata knew Naruto would never give up and if she wanted him to like her, then she couldn't either. She just didn't know if it would end up as another failure.

Then, in what to a normal person would seem like the blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. However, for a ninja and also for a Hyuuga, sight was different. Hinata was able to see that he was running, so fast it seemed, her eyes had trouble seeing him run as well. It looked like he was headed to the training grounds.

She thought for a moment. Even though he had failed he was still going to train. He was always so strong like that. If he could fail and get back at it, then so could she. And even if she failed to tell him now, she could at least tell somebody her feelings for Naruto. She would wait until the next time she saw him, and then she would confess.

0o0o0

Hayate was just about to get off duty at the gate. His replacement was late, and he was dozing off a bit. Therefor, to stay awake, he leaned the chair back and balanced on it. He wasn't sure if he had really seen it or started to doze again, but an orange flash of light seemed to whip by. He was so shocked that he lost his balance and fell backwards.

0o0o0

Naruto ran through the forest, away from the teachers, away from his classmates, out of the village. He couldn't stand to be there anymore. He wouldn't just sit there like the last two times and feel the gloating of the villagers as they laughed at him.

After going a considerable distance he stopped, he sat down on the ground and just cried. How could he fail it again? He just couldn't stand it. It was like fate itself thought he should fail. He tried so hard. But he couldn't make any clones. Why? If he was just going to fail again, then why bother?

It hurt knowing that the others would get to go on and become genin but he would have to take the class over. He'd be a year older than all the other students. Raising his fist he slammed it against the trunk of a nearby tree. The punch left a hole in the bark, and tore his knuckles open. He was angry, mostly at himself. What had he missed? He must not understand the jutsu, he just needed to make it work this time.

Forming the seal he tried to make a clone and each time it failed he punched the tree as his anger slowly turned to despair.

0o0o0

There were five of them in the office that night. One was the Hokage, they looked at the students in the Hokage's crystal ball. "Well, I'm afraid one of you will only be getting two students."

Kakashi raised his hand, "I think I'd like to be the one. I could spend more time training Sasuke that way." The others simply shrugged as they had made their picks known. "Very well Kakashi you will take the Uchiha and Miss Haruno-"

"Lord Hokage, it's bad! Somebody has stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, the suspect is unknown, but reports say that Naruto was seen in the area and now nobody can find him."

"Gather the jonin, this is more than just a prank we must find Naruto at once!" The Hokage shouted. This was bad he couldn't get Naruto out of this one. How had Naruto even found out about the scroll anyway?

0o0o0

As he leaped through the forest Mizuki fumed. Naruto had been nowhere to be found, his plan had almost failed because that little brat had disappeared. When he found out that the chunin on duty had thought he saw an orange blur leave the village Mizuki was saved. Naruto left the village! He would have no alibi and Mizuki could blame it on him anyway. At least that was what he thought until the Inuzuka bitch caught him. It wouldn't matter though, he didn't need to go back now.

As he passed over a clearing he spotted something. "Well thank my luck, just who I was looking for." Naruto turned just in time for the Giant shuriken to catch him in the back.

Mizuki grinned to himself as he dropped down to the body to retrieve his blade. But Naruto wasn't dead. He even started to get back up. So he quickly ran up and snapped the brat's neck.

The little brat may have survived that too if the blade wasn't enough, Mizuki realized. The little bastard must be drawing on the fox to stay alive. So picking up Naruto's hands he put a foot on his back and popped the kid's shoulders. Then he pressed even more and snapped his spine too. He yanked his blade out of the demons back and bent down to slit his throat as well.

That done he put his blades up and left knowing that he would be praised by most of the village, even after the crime of stealing the scroll.

0o0o0

Hana Inuzuka and the triplets were leading the search. She had been the first one to spot Naruto as he left the Hokage tower, but the brat was fast, she just couldn't keep up so she summoned some help and began tracking him. Finally the scent was good. All three of her hounds began moving in for the kill. They found him. But he had already been taken down!

Her ninken whined "This isn't the prey..."

"What?" the Anbu asked. "But Inuzuka-san, it was Naruto. I saw him myself"

"This isn't the prey" She repeated, more firmly this time. "His scent is different, and he's been here for hours.

"What should we do about it?" one of them asked

"We better bring him to the hospital, he's badly injured." She replied

"It would be a better decision to just leave him for dead, get rid of _it_."

The Anbu who had spoken gave a grunt and toppled forward. "When he wakes, tell him he has an appointment with Ibiki-san."

The man adjusted his shaded glasses then bent down to examine Naruto. All of Naruto's fingers were broken, as well as his neck, shoulders and spinal chord. Plus there was a large wound on his back obviously made by a shuriken.

After a moment he picked the boy up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0o0o0

When Naruto woke up, he was back in his personal room at the hospital. It was in a wing all by itself, with security and no one for him to bother.

After a little more sleep he was woken up again by the Hokage coming in. "Hey gramps! What happened to me this time?"

That he could ask such a question and so nonchalantly, the Sandaime's heart ached. "Naruto-chan, how are you feeling today?"

The boy looked at his hands in casts and tried to turn his neck, then huffed at the incapability. "How long before these are healed I need to train! If I can't get that clone jutsu down I'll never pass!"

"Naruto about that, I think the academy has given all its got to offer…"

'Wait! Did he mean? Oh no! Why? He tried, why would they kick him out?'

"I think it would be best if we re assigned you to an indivi—"

"No gramps! Give me another chance," He pleaded. "I can make genin this time, I'm sure of it! Don't drop me out of the program… please"

Seeing Naruto so desperate he couldn't refuse. "Very well, however, I will be assigning a private tutor to help you study."

0o0o0

In the council chambers, the civilians were anticipating something they had wanted for 12 years, and the jonin... well, they didn't quite believe these charges could be true. Several had already confirmed them to be false.

As they waited for the Hokage to arrive, a procession of Anbu and a very badly beaten chuunin entered.

When this happened the civilians exploded in uproar. This was going to be the sentencing of the demon. Why was a chuunin brought in?

"Settle down." The Hokage had arrived. "We are here today to sentence chuunin Mizuki for the crime of treason."

"But it was the Uzumaki kid who stole the scroll!" Glaring at the one jonin who hadn't figured it out already, Inuzuka Tsume growled.

"Do you honestly think a kid who can't even pass the genin exam could steal such an important document? My daughter herself confirmed this man to be the criminal!"

Hearing this all of the jonin and most of the civilians voiced their agreement. The chuunin must have done a henge of the demon. There was no way _it_ could have stolen the scroll.

0o0o0

Naruto was let out of the hospital almost an hour after noon. And as he walked home he noticed that Sasuke was out walking.

The Uchiha grinned and asked Naruto if the tradition of failures staying at home had changed. Behind Sasuke Sakura had just turned a corner several blocks away. Naruto thought this is my final chance to see what she thinks of me.

0o0o0

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were eating in the restaurant getting to know each other better. It mainly consisted of Kiba asking the other two irrelevant questions. Shino answered most Questions silently, but then, Kiba had the habit of asking questions that required verbal answers.

So over this meal, he was speaking to his classmates more than he had for the total of the past month. Kiba was rather energetic and finally he mentioned something very relevant in his bragging.

"My sister was the one who finally caught the thief!" He exclaimed. "That guy was sure he had escaped but my sister's nose was able to track his scent in minutes!"

The declaration sounded as if it was meant to boost his own ranking, even when his sister was the one who had actually done the deed. Although, Shino could understand his pride in his clan.

Then Kiba's voice dropped. "She said she passed a little boy in orange who had been hurt on her way. She of course sent someone to help him."

The reaction that statement received, was most likely the cause of the decrease in volume. As he had expected Hinata was upset. She appeared about to burst into tears. Of course, before she had the chance to ask, Kiba hurriedly continued.

"She wouldn't tell me who it was or why he was out there, but she did say she checked up on him after she had been debriefed this morning. He had every one of his fingers broken and his back had a big hole in it. Her guess is that the thief got him with a shuriken in hopes that he would distract any pursuers and give them more time to escape. But he should be fine otherwise."

Kiba had probably been trying to make that sound less bad then it was. Shino also knew he was holding back on a few things that would probably worsen the situation, but it did little to comfort Hinata who had gone pale.

A ninja's fingers were his tool of the trade. Without functioning fingers most Nin-jutsu was impossible. Hinata had also come to the conclusion about who the orange boy was. They had all heard about the ninja who didn't give up.

Hinata had done some bragging on him during their introduction yesterday, and everyone in the class knew how he believed he would become the Hokage someday. He would have a hard time doing it with no fingers.

0o0o0

Their jonin was quite easygoing and had practically tried to become their best friend as well as their teacher. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai, a specialist with various types of genjutsu. I like to study human psychology, sing karaoke, and work in my garden. I dislike loud drunks and people who are gender prejudice. My most urgent goal is to see all three of you become jonin."

She seemed to look at Hinata with reassurance during the last of that speech. Then Kiba spoke up. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru"

The loud genin took a dog out of the hood of his fur-lined coat and held him out. As if to acknowledge his introduction, Akamaru let out a series of short yips and barks.

"Both my mom and sister are ninjas and I hate when animals are treated like trash, just because they aren't human. My goal is to train with Akamaru and become one of the best in my clan"

Shino was sure that the mention of Kiba's family members was directly resulted from Kurenai-sensei's gender comment.

Hinata was the next to speak up. "My name is… Hyuuga Hinata." She was evidently shy. Shino wondered if that had anything to do with the large welt on the side of her face or the reason she smelled so strongly of soap.

"I like reading and, and, I don't like cruelty. And my, my goal is to make… to make my father proud. And! I…." At this point Shino had known she was about to say something she thought inappropriate.

But that probably didn't mean much. The Hyuuga's were a clan of people who believed themselves higher than everybody else.

"I... I... I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki!" She had had obvious difficulty saying that and Shino couldn't blame her. He was so surprised at just hearing it that he jerked his head to look at her in shock. Which to anyone not familiar with the Aburame clan would have merely appeared to be a slightly quick turn of the head.

A declaration like that would probably get her slapped by her father -or rather it looked as if it had already- "He, he never gives up and neither will I!"

After that Shino's own introduction sounded exceptionally plain. Their jonin however could only grin like she had seen the funniest thing in her life. Shino did understand the irony but saw much less humor in it. The daughter of the head family of the most "refined" clan in the village falling in love with the village pariah. It was like something out of a romance fiction.

0o0o0

Knowing how Hinata felt about Naruto played a big part in what they said to her. Resulting in news like this to be extremely precarious. Both Shino and Kiba knew that Hinata would be crushed if Naruto were to be forced to give up his dreams and Shino was already devising a way to use this to motivate her.

"Hinata as your teammate, I feel I must ask your intentions if this person really is Naruto. I realize how much he means to you and don't believe he would appreciate you giving up, if he were to be forced to. Instead of losing your resolve you might be better redoubling it. So that if he fails you can make up for it, and succeed in his place.

Kiba looked at him as if he was relieved that someone else had spoken up. And Hinata's face seemed to regain some color. It was only fated luck that Naruto could have walked right past the window.

As he did, they paid for their food and got up to see him. Hinata was naturally quick to see him, but for the other two. It was more of a matter of finding out how he had survived a broken neck and spine.

For a short second, Shino almost believed that the information was wrong. But sure enough, there was Naruto, in a neck brace and his bandaged back was visible through the tear in his shirt. He was also sporting two whole hand casts. Casts that snapped as his fingers bunched in into fists. Naruto then, launched himself at Sasuke.

For someone as injured as him it was surprising to see him take on the top of the class. Sasuke didn't even get a chance.

Naruto hit him in the jaw with a right hook and then continued to twist around to an odd angle and punched his stomach with his other hand as he untwisted.

Then he twisted again and placed his hand on the ground and bent his right leg in half behind him as he brought his left foot up into the bottom off balanced genin's jaw. Naruto probably could have killed him by bringing it down just a bit and hitting the jugular.

As it was, the audible click as Sasuke was lifted off the ground was a sure sign of broken teeth. Before Sasuke landed on his back, Naruto pushed up with his right arm, which he had currently been doing a hand stand on, and flipped over to land on his feet.

Sasuke on the ground and victory achieved Naruto created a genjutsu image of Sasuke, and walked away. No bragging that he had beaten the _genius_ and no sign of guilt either. He just seemed determined.

Why the illusion, Shino could only guess. Hinata started to follow him and then stopped. Now her bravery during the introductions was going to pay off. "Go for it! And good luck," Urged Kiba. Hearing this seemed to be the boost her confidence needed and she took off. Maybe this time she would be able to tell him.

0o0o0

Hinata followed Naruto as he went down the street and up another. His pace was extraordinary even though it looked like he was just taking a stroll.

He saw Sakura and ran up to her. She immediately turned and asked, "Oh? Did you change your mind about eating lunch with me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She put her arm in his and leaned in. Silently Naruto was happy, but there was a conflict in that she thought it was Sasuke-teme.

When Hinata saw him do that, she lost her confidence, but she would follow and see what happened.

"So Naruto was the only one not to pass the first test."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too. If he did, he might have been on our team. I think I'd quit being a ninja if that happened. Being on a team with him would get us killed!"

Naruto's shock was concealed by the genjutsu, but Hinata was able to see through it. She knew that had to hurt.

"Besides he doesn't deserve to be a ninja. Killing him by my self would be easier than being forced to cover for his stupidity! There's nothing stealthy about bragging over things you haven't even done and hitting on your classmates."

Hinata swallowed, She would actually kill him instead of be on his team!

"Well, you seem to hit on Sasuke a lot." Oh no! He had slipped! Thankfully Sakura had assumed he had been talking in the third person.

"Yeah well, I like Sasuke, and he is more ninja than Naruto-baka will ever be."

Sakura turned to him and it seemed to be that she was going to kiss him, but he just kept walking and she had to follow.

"Why are you even defending him anyway? He's just a parentless annoying little-"

"Hmf, well I think I'd rather he were my teammate than you."

Sakura couldn't believe what he had just said. And he kept going, "He at least wants to make a difference. But you, all you seem to care about is flirting. I don't need my time wasted with your petty emotions. If you can't fix that, then it would be akin to suicide to be on your team. I wouldn't be surprised if you abandoned the team on the first dangerous mission. In fact, I'm even prepared for it. Wipe that stupid look off your face and get a clue! You are acting the same to me as Naruto acts towards you."

Hinata had no idea that Naruto could act that way. He was being deliberately mean, and making it sound exactly like Sasuke. If it weren't for her eyes, she would have thought it_ was_ the Uchiha. Naruto walked off and down an ally, leaving a crying Sakura behind.

Hinata spared a glance to see she had dropped to the ground and was bawling, before she headed off to follow Naruto. A small voice inside her said that it was good he had finally dumped her. Now maybe he'll notice me. But she instantly felt bad. He shouldn't have to be hurt or to hurt others like that.

Once to the next street Naruto released the genjutsu and began walking back to the academy. That's where he met Sasuke.

"You two deserve each other." He said, as he passed the roughed up boy with out so much as a look. Sasuke was so surprised at the indifference he waited until Naruto was a few steps ahead before attacking. The heart broken boy didn't even try to defend himself and he just got up and kept walking at that slow depressed pace, as Sasuke knocked him down over and over.

"Why don't you fight back? Where's the strength you had before, huh?" Finally Sasuke saw the scars on Naruto's hands and the brace on his neck. He noticed the bandaging on his abdomen.

Taking a step back Sasuke stared at him, he had been this hurt when he attacked him a few minutes ago.

"What is going on."

At the question Naruto finally looked at him. "I just found out how pathetic you all are. How stupid this whole Hokage thing has been. I don't even know why I should care now."

"What?" Sasuke didn't know how to respond. It was like somebody had broken him in the last five minutes.

"I'm done, this village can burn and Sakura can burn and you can burn with her. It's all meaningless."

"Why are you saying that?" Sasuke had always been focused on beating his brother. He had a purpose. Even as horrible as it had been for him, at least he had that. Now he saw the real Naruto, his smile was faked, his laugh was faked. He had never even stood a chance. Yet he hadn't given up. He had even beaten him just a few minutes ago. What had changed?

"What happened Naruto?"

Naruto just sighed and walked away. "You two are right for each other. You're both jerks, but hey, at least you have an excuse."

Hinata couldn't follow this Naruto. It was too horrible.

So instead, she left and went home.

0o0o0

The next day her team asked how it went, she began by saying Naruto had met up with Sakura under his genjutsu.

At first they seemed angry. Well, Kiba was angry; Shino just asked what they did together. So she told them what had been said and they took Naruto's side immediately. Shino had even offered to send an entire colony of ants to Sakura's house to bite her in her sleep.

When she got the part with Sasuke, they were surprised. They had seen Sasuke get up after his defeat. He had been livid and out for revenge. But the way Hinata said it, it sounded like he was worried about Naruto. As though the orange clad kid refusing to fight back had meant the end of the village.

The rest of the day went by they met with their sensei and sparred, then did a few exercises and were dismissed. Being told that tomorrow they would receive their first mission.

Seeing Team Ten at The Barbeque they decided to join in. With a quick greeting they began to exchange their first days as genin with each other. Inevitably that eventually led to Naruto. As well as the injuries he had received.

Shino had discreetly informed them to play it down. As if Ino hadn't already known about the Hyuuga's crush.

Ino refused to believe Naruto had beaten Sasuke.

However, Shikamaru interjected that if Sasuke saw the injuries, he probably never even tried to defend himself until it was too late, and the argument came to a halt.

After which, Hinata continued to say Naruto had run off to catch up to Sakura.

She told them what she had over heard Sakura saying to Naruto. However Hinata hadn't mentioned that he was henged as Sasuke. As a result, Choji immediately crushed his fistful of food. Ino sneered and stated that she didn't think Sakura was that big of a bitch. She decided right then that she would rip the girl a new one the next time she saw her. Even Shikamaru scowled. He then put his hands into his signature thinking pose. The same pose Ino said he used just before beating their sensei a shogi.

Instead of telling them what Naruto had said in reply, Hinata skipped it as it wouldn't sound right coming from Naruto. And went on to how Sasuke demanded a rematch from Naruto as he was walking home, completely crushed.

Then Sasuke saw that Naruto was hurting inside and tried to find out what had happened. That left Ino to declare that Sasuke really was compassionate to worry about someone who had ambushed him just moments earlier.

0o0o0

It had been almost a week since Naruto was let out of the hospital and the Sandaime hadn't heard from the boy once. Not even a prank.

The aging Hokage had seen it several times. He was stuck on getting stronger before, spending over a week, without being heard from, to train. And so the Hokage had looked in on him every now and then, with his crystal ball. Each time though, he seemed to catch the boy sleeping. Probably wearing him self out over the nights.

But today the Hokage decided to pay him a visit with the pretense of scheduling his first lesson with his tutor.

Realizing that Naruto's outfit had been damaged the third had a new jacket made for him. It was the same orange as his old one but it was much tougher and had several hidden pockets.

Its design was much the same, a white color and an orange body, and the red spiral on its back. But it also had bright sky blue shoulders that went all the way around the back. So the spiral was half on orange and half on blue. With an orange stripe coming up to the collar, on the center of the chest. Given Naruto's flare for bright colors it would fit.

Today he planned to give it to Naruto.

Letting himself in he saw the blond lying on his couch, and placed the folded jacket on Naruto's chest. Before gently shaking him awake.

After some greetings Naruto realized that he had a gift!… and just rolled over…

"Naruto? Are you feeling alright?"

It took some urging but he managed to get the boy talking. He hadn't left his apartment all week! The entire time since he got out of the hospital he'd been sleeping!

At first the Hokage thought to check for genjutsu, or possibly his injuries had worsened after he was checked out.

But in the end he was informed that Naruto just didn't want to deal with the world until it was time to go back to the academy.

He needed cheering up. And this jacket was just the thing. He held it up and motioned towards the spiral. "Do you know what this is Naruto?"

Receiving a shake the old man continued. "This is the symbol of the whirlpool village. It was a village that Konoha had been allies with for years, and even after it was destroyed by the war, we continued to wear it as a sign of our friendship with other nations."

And now the hook.

"But to you, the most important thing about it may be … it was the village your mother came from.

"I have told you that they died fighting the Kyuubi. But did I ever tell you just how they fought?

"Your mother and father fought right there as the fourth destroyed the beast. In fact it was thanks to their efforts that he had a chance to deliver the final strike at all.

"Both of them were the villages hero's that day. They both knew that they would die," -

"Then why didn't they leave me anything, I don't even have a picture or anything!" He was interrupted by Naruto. "I have no idea what they look like, and no clue who they really are."

"They did Naruto. They gave you their hopes and dreams. Your mother was going to become the first female Hokage and your father dreamed of becoming the greatest hero the village had seen.

The fourth Hokage was a position that had more good candidates then any kage before. But they have not lost hope. Every time you say you'll be Hokage is another time you act as they did. You are their legacy, and carry their name, and your mothers whole village, you need to prove it."

Naruto looked as though he'd withdrawn upon himself. Sarutobi could see tears welling up.

The Hokage spent the next half hour talking about them, their time in the academy and as genin. He described _her_ temper and fiery red heir, and _his_ enjoyment of a good prank. All without mentioning who they would later become.

Finally he couldn't stay any longer.

"Tomorrow you'll start in the academy again. After it lets out I'd like you to meet me so I can introduce you to your tutor."

Naruto Nodded, and the Hokage left him to cry.

* * *

-Note-

In my story the academy started up again a week after the real exam was over.

No, this is not a Sakura bashing story. She will change after Sasuke finds out what she said- (a rumor grown story of her hate for Naruto) OK maybe a little bashing.

As for the tutor, I have set up a poll to see who it should be. Before making my decision. The options are; Danzo, Shiho, Ebisu, and Shizune. The poll has ended and the vote's are in.

Also him telling Naruto about his parents was the first time he had spoken about them and he thought Naruto was ready to handle _some_ knowledge.

While Retro will be my main Fic, Four others are on my list to work on at the moment: Life After the Ends; Lone Fox; The Thousand Ninja; and Village Hidden in Plain Sight. Descriptions on profile.


	2. Last call for the poll

The poll has been closed and chapter two will be up in a week or so.

* * *

Uzumaki: A Lone Fox, Naruto has been Given his second chance, so, as mentioned in the pilot chapter, he will be given a tutor, but who will his tutor be? Who will guide him on his path towards greatness? I have several idea's but cannot decide who, so I'll leave it up to you.

* * *

I have posted a Poll on my profile and the one who gets the most votes will be his tutor, I have several chapters already prepared to be writen for each of these.

The Results are:

Danzo 11

Ebisu 9

Shizune 9

Shiho 5

However! Because Danzo is old, It is my decision... to give him an assistant. byebye!


End file.
